Many products use various types of breakout plugs and panels for various purposes. For example, many electrical outlet boxes have circular breakout plugs which can be removed to permit passage of wire or cable through the wall of the box. Also, many electronic products have breakout panels which can be removed to permit installation of an additional accessory; additional disk drives are often mounted within a personal computer housing after a breakout panel has been removed.
One of the problems with conventional breakout panels and plugs is that the frangible portions connecting the panel or plug with the surrounding body create unsightly scars where the frangible material has ruptured or separated. In addition, this scar material often extends into the opening created by the removal of the breakout panel and often must be removed prior to further use.